Evil Bunnies
by vampiresaremylife
Summary: Just a random story about Bella and The Cullens with bunniesREVIEW!I dont OWN ANYTHING tear
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One-Evil Bunnies

"Edward I want a bunny." I sayto him.

"Why a bunny?" He asks.

"They are sooooo cute!" I say squeeling

"Remi nd me never to do that again."I tell him, blushing.

"Okay."He says chuckling.

"We'll goto the pet store in an hour."He said.

"Ok." I tell him.

xX 1 hour laterxX

We arrived at the pet shop.

I rushed into the store before Edward.Ha I finally beat him at something.

I nearly tripped into the bunnies.

I saw this cute one.It was fluffy white.That looked terrified,that I nearly landed on top of him.

"Look Edward.I like him." I tell him.

"But look at it's eyes. They're RED!" he nearly screamed.

I gave him the puppy-dog look.

"Fine."He said.

We arrived at the Cullen's later that night.

It was raining, and I had some skittles.

I decied to go and find Mike.

I found him at the mall,in Hot Topic.

Whoa.Wait,Mike at Hot Topic.

I ate all of my skittels,and he had some.

"Hey Mike, I have this bunny,and I'll trade him for your skittles."

"Sure." He took the bunny.

Mike P.O.V.

"Aw!" He added.

People started to stare.

"What?! He's cute!" I declarerd.

"I'll name you Bob!" I said.

"The bunny started to sing.

"YO,YA,YO YO,YO YO!" Over and Over.

xX 1 hourlaterxX

"YO,YA, YO,YO,YO YO!" We sang together.

I was at my house and it was now two in the morning.

And the Bob was starting to get on my nevers.

"SHUT IT,BOB!!!!!!!!!!" I scream throwing a pellow at Bob'scage.

He just sang louder.

I know what to do.

Bella was staying at the Cullens'. I'll just give her Bob back.

I looked in the window, she was eating my skittles!

The bunny was still singing.

"SHUT UP!" I scream at the bunny's face.

It looked absolutely terrified.

Then it bit me.

"AHHHHHH!" I started to scream.

Then I started to sing his stupid song.

I watched as the bunny ran inside to Bella.

"YO YO YO YO YO!" I SANG.

"YO-CURSES!-YO!" I SANG AGAIN.

The rain came down as I sang.

I wouldn't be surprised if lightening struck me.

"What else could go wrong?" I scream up at the sky.

Opps wrong choice of words.

Lightening came down in a bolt.

It fried my hair.

"Is that the best you got!?" I scream at the sky again.

Then a squeaky voice came from a bunny-shaped cloud, "No, I have more tricks! You better watch you back Mikey!"Itsaid.

"My name is Mike!"I screamed back.

"You are an IDIOT!"It screamed back.

* * *

Do you like it?

Review!

Or ELSE!!!!


	2. Bunny March

It was the end of the long school day when I saw the poster.

Bunny March this Friday

At

4:30 p.m.

At Newton's Store.

Don't forget to bring you Bunnies!

"Uh-oh." Said Edward.

"What?" I asked

"Bunnies and it's at Newton's" He said.

"So, I told Mike that I was sorry." I told him.

"Yes, but he had to see a shrink, sweetheart." He reminded me.

I shut up that moment.

"Please?" I asked, batting my eyelashes and giving him the puppy-dog look.

"Ok, fine but Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and I get to go with you."

"Deal." I said

Xx 1 Hour Later xX

"Hey dad, can some of the Cullen's and I take Bob for a "Bunny March"? Tomorrow?" I asked with hope.

"Sure." He said, as he dug into his pie.

I tripped up the stairs to my room.

It was in the middle of the night when I woke up to something signing, "YO YO YO YO YO YO YO!"

"Edward?" I asked for him groggily.

I opened my eyes. He wasn't there.

Bob was singing in his cage.

"Holy Crap!" I said.

I was perched up on one arm, when I suddenly fell out of my bed.

Covers and all came down with me.

"Ow."I mouthed in the floorboards.

I was sure to have bruises.

Bob stopped.

"Good Bunny." I said petting his cage.

I wonder where Edward was.

"Bella?" He asked, behind me.

"Oh……uh…hi." I say.

"Hi." He says back.

"I can't wait for today." I say.

"I know." He replies.

XxFriday Afternoon xX

"Weeeeee!" I scream.

"Did you give her sugar, Edward?" Jasper asks.

"No." Edward states.

"Alice?" Jasper asks his wife.

"Nope." She declares

"Emmet?" Edward asks.

"Maybe." He says.

Edward gives him the death glare.

"Fine I gave her a bag a skittles. So sue me!" I hear Emmett scream.

xX 10 Min. Later xX

I had gotten over my sugar high , and we had to take this alley way to get to the store.

I had another bag. I slumped to the wall, and fell to the floor.

The Cullen's did the same.

I had the new Berries and Cream ones.

"What type are those?" Emmett asked me.

"Berries and Cream." I tell him.

Just then a short little dude, in a leprechaun suit comes up and asks," Excuse me, but what type of skittles are those?" He asks.

"Berries and-." I say.

"Berries and what?" He asks me.

"Berries and Cream." I tell him.

"Oh joy!" He says.

We just all stare at him.

"I'm a little lad that loves berries and cream!" He sings.

"Berries and cream, berries and cream, berries and cream!" He sang.

I laughed.

We then walked off, to the Bunny March.

There we a lot of bunnies there.

I saw Mike and went over to him.

"Hey, Mike!" I said cheerfully.

He had a broom.

"Back!" He screams.

I didn't move.

"I said BACK!" He screams at me.

"Fine, be that way!" I scream back at him.

I put Bob, down to stare at the beautiful rainbows. So did others.

There were two rainbows.

We had all put our bunnies down and walked away for them.

When we all turned back, they all started to sing that stupid song again.

"Curses!" I scream at the two rainbows.

Just when I thought it couldn't get worse, skittles fell from the sky.

The little leprechaun came running in front of us screaming, "Taste the rainbow feel the rainbow!"

The bunnies scurried over and ambushed him.

He got bitten, so he threw his hands up and screaming "AHHHHHH!"

It was funny.

Then we left.

We were forgetting something, but I didn't know what.

Bob P.O.V

Hey! Where did my master go?  
"Curses." I say.

I was really small.

Ok maybe not that small, but somebody could step on me!

I saw the Bunny-Goddess cloud.

"What else could go wrong, you stupid cloud!" I ASK THE CLOUD.

"You getting squished!" It screamed.

I saw this really big kid's foot coming down. I dodged it.

I squished the bunny next to me.

I saw that weird kid, Mikey.

"Hey, Mikey!" I screamed.

"No! It's that stupid voice again!" Mike dropped the broom, and ran off screaming again.

I didn't bite him, geez.

**REVIEW!**

**DO YOU LIKE IT?**

**I MAY NOT REVIEW UNTILL I GET ATLEAST 10 REVIEWS!**


	3. Spiders

Evil Bunnies

Chapter three

MIKES P.O.V.

"Mike, we are going to have the Bunny March here." My mom told me.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" I scream while getting into the fetal possession.

My mom got onto the floor.

"Mike, stop! Act your age!" My not-so-happy mother said to me.

I got up, and opened the doors.

The Bunny March was today.

"Mike got outside and sweep." Mom said as she handed me the broom.

"Fine." I huffed.

I just started sweeping, when Bella and the evil Bob came up.

"Hey Mike!" She said.

"Back!" I say, ready to use the broom for a weapon.

Bella took another steep forward.

"I said back!" I screamed at her.

Boy, I did hate yelling at her, maybe I can make it up to her by a movie and a dinner and maybe a night at my place.

Edward shot a murderous glare towards my way.

It's like he _can_ read my mind.

I rolled my eyes, and started sweeping again.

Bella, she was B-E-Autiful.

I love her.

I love her.

I love her.

Edward came over there.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Look, leave Bella alone!" He roared at me.

Xx 10 mins.xX

Jasper came up to me with a big black book.

"What?" I asked him.

"Qwnsjsusyehenndhendjdsj!!" He screamed at me.

And I turned into a spider.

I was dodging feet, and cans, and plates.

Just then a huge foot came down.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed.

I lay there crumpled.

Injured

Then a Chief Spider came up to me.

He screamed, "Man, down! Man Down!"

The got me on this thing, and sent me to a match box.

The nurse, just but me into a cast.

"There, you go." She said.

Some little kid just picked up the box.

Tim's P.O.V

I found this box.

"Timothy Dave Yearing! You put that box down right now!" My mother screamed at me.

I ran and put the box in the trash can.

The Bunny March, was over.

Mike's P.O.V.

I take it that the Bunny March was over, and I was just thrown into a garbage can.

FUN!

I felt the can going up and dumping into another container.

UH-OH!


	4. Clouds Revenge

Cloud's above the Forks

"What are we going to do?"Steve asked.

"We attack at noon." Jack said in his mucho voice.

He used to be a annoucer-person

Bella's Pov

It was a sunny day.

I had some skittels (still).

Edward would be hunting.

Or staying at home.

I walked outinto the hallway and grabbed a blanket and headed outside.

I fixed the blanket to my comfort.

I was going to sit there and enjoy my wonderfull skittles.

I wondered what happened to Mikethe last time I saw him he was ina full bodycast.

Werid.

Just then Mike came wondering into my backyard.

"I thought that you were going tostay away from me." I said icly to him.

"Well I'm bored, do you mind if I sit with you?" Mike asked.

"No,go ahead." I said to him.

Mike sat down.

"It's such a pretty day." Mike said looking up at the clouds.

It was so sunny..then…the clouds formed up in a werid way…like the were ambushing us.

Oh my…they are…ambushing us…

"So..you..yeah you with face!" One gangster cloud screamed at me.

"Me?" I ask poionting to myself.

"Yes…What's his name?" The cloud asked.

"Mike." I tell the cloud.

"Thanks."

Just then I saw the Cullen's come through the forest.

They gathered around.

Just then an eltric bolt hit Mike.

He laid there liflessly

"OH MY GOD YOU KILLED MIKE!" I screamed pointing at Mike.

And we all walk away.

* * *

I know…random..but hey..its still funny…right?

Well anyways….Review

As always

Grey


	5. BOB'S REVENGE

I was walking away from the scene that just happened in my backyard.

I jumped into my truck,and headed to Newton's Store.

I ran inside. "Mrs. Newton! I'm so sorry for what happened to Mike!" I said.

"Mike is right here." She said. Mike came walking over.

"How do you do that?!" I asked him.

"I swear your like Kenny from South Park!" I screamed at him.

I flew from the store, with him following me.

He turned me around, and grabbed the bag of skittles that I was eating.

He threw them into a puddle.

"NOOOO!"I scream.

I was on my knees.

Mike pulled my up and shook my shoulders.

"Bella you have a problem!I do not!" I said.

Xx Later that Nightxx

I was all alone,I had eaten a HUMONGO bag of candy.

When I heard a noise.

"Hey…" It said.

I was looking everywhere, around me. ( I was sitting on the couch)

"I'm talking to you.." The voice said in a sexy voice.

I looked to the spot next to me..it was a chocolate bunny.

Wait a CHOCOLATE BUNNY!!!

"Come here and love me…" It said.

I looked over at the spot..and nothing was there…

"KISS MEE!!" It came from my other side…

I could feel my eyes grow big….and I ran out of the door screaming, "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Xx An Hour Laterxx

I was sure that my crazy-like- state was over.

The doorbell rang, I got up and opened it.

I looked , and nobody was there.

"Hey…" It was that VOICE again…

I looked down…and the bunny this time had a note.

It said: THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR LEAVING ME!

P.S. I AM GETTING TROOPERS

P.S.S IM GOING TO GET YOU

P.S.S.S MWAHAHAHAHAHAH

P.S.S.S.S A!

P.S.S.S.S.S MY PENCIL BROKE!


	6. Mikes EVIL JOB!

Mikes P.O.V.

I hate this job!

I work at freaking Burger King!

The bell rung…That meant that somebody pulled up.

"Hello welcomes to Burger King what would you like today?" I asked with fake happiness.

There was silence.

Then they backed up and ran over it.

"He-"

They did it again.

"Hello-sto-"

The did it again!

Finally they stopped after about 10 minuets.

"What would you like?!" I said through clenched teeth.

"You mama!" They said.

It sounded like Emmett Cullen.

"Shut up!" I said.

"That's not what your mom said last night." He said.

"You don't know my mama." I told him.

"And you can't Pop Lock and Drop It." He said.

I heard booming fits of laughter.

"And you can't Chain Hang low." I said, smiling to myself.

"And Hey Hey I don't like Your Girlfriend….Oh wait you don't have one!" Everyone started laughing again.

It was true Jessica dumped me.

"And Your Lip Gloss isn't Poppin!" I said.

Silence

They drove away.

"Mike!" The boss screamed.

Opps.


End file.
